


审判日

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	审判日

01 

分明是一路的无人站，一畑电车的车厢里难得挤满了从起始站坐到终点站的旅人和商人。如果不能像佐藤浩一和容子那样，老早与穿着老式制服的乘务员打了招呼，那就只能站一路，坚持十个小时。

好容易到了该下的站，浩一踉跄了两下，才站稳来。站着固然辛苦，战战兢兢坐着的人也未必轻松。倒不是他因什么而紧张，不过是自觉扎在人堆里有些显眼，才下意识地不适起来。

容子从来不觉得这般偏僻的地方有什么好，她一直建议去箱根或者神户之类的温泉名城，而不是来这小地方吹冷风。走不了几步路，高跟凉鞋的带子开始磨得她脚疼。看着越走越快的浩一，她终究还是没敢出声抱怨。

浩一穿着朴素单调，竟不像个城里来的。只瞧见小臂上挂着的厚重呢子大衣和手上的提包，在乡人眼里即便看不懂，也会乐意抢着做他的生意。可浩一询问了几家旅店，都吃了闭门羹。店家露出惋惜的神情，解释这个时间段是固定的闭店时间，建议往出云大社的方向多走一段路，那里有一家比较大的温泉旅馆。后再次鞠躬道歉，遗憾地拉下卷帘门。

眼看着太阳还高挂在头顶，却假托固定的闭店时间来拒客。容子很想发火，却早已被行程的劳累压得半个字也不想吐。加之浩一还是一副无所谓的样子，也许他还想着如果找不到旅店过夜，尚可以坐电车回东京。而容子是无论如何也不愿意回东京的。

容子是东京电视台的女主播，从业七年有余，经前辈介绍在一次酒会上认识了浩一。从冷淡到热络只不过是一杯酒的时间。浩一从商多年，也积攒了不少财力，出手阔绰的样子自然也吸引到容子的注意。在一次两人都在场的聚会中，容子那位当演员的年轻男友意外死亡，小鸟依人，楚楚可怜，加上浩一也自然地借出了安慰的臂膀，后来容子就顺理成章成为了浩一的情人。

既然说是情人，那么浩一显然就没有与容子成婚的想法。在情事上也是严防死守，不给任何一个让容子怀上孕的机会。容子自知以色侍人不能长久，处心积虑地想嫁进佐藤家当主妇。这回千方百计劝浩一出门旅行，就是为了说服浩一，但这都是后话了。

浩一和容子走了大约半小时，终于远远看见立着大招牌的一家旅店“北山温泉”。容子暗暗长舒一口气，故作欢快地提议干脆就住在那里，又强调了一下自己不怎么挑剔。浩一也不搭话，抬手示意了一下，就往前走了去。容子见一路都是水泥地，也干脆脱下了鞋子拎在手上，急急忙忙地跟了过去。

“客人是要住店吗？”店家和气地问浩一，目光时不时地往容子的方向瞟。容子只当他是认出了她的身份，把不自在地动了动宽檐的遮阳草帽。

“是的，先住一晚。”浩一从提包里拿出钱夹，在厚厚的票据中翻了翻，又从卡证的夹层里找出了驾照，递给了店家以方便他录入住客信息。容子扭捏了半天，看了看他，小声地在他耳边说了几句话，他才又和店家补充道，“这位女士是一位公众人物，所以如果可以的话希望能录入一个假的名字。”

“实在是抱歉。”店家又瞟了一眼容子，“如果被抽查到发现我们录入了假的身份信息，反而会对录入了真信息的您造成麻烦。如果您不介意的话我们这边就只录入您一个人的信息，两个人都可以入住，房费和押金还是按照两人来算。但是发票也只能开您单人入住的发票了。”

浩一了然地笑笑，同意了这个提议，容子也终于放下了心。

店家指示服务生帮二人提了行李上了二楼的房间，房号是1218。外面还是大晴天，但封闭的二楼也确实没有光线能够透进来，几盏壁灯发着暖色光，在窄窄的走廊排列得整整齐齐。

浩一趁着房间离得远，和服务生搭起了话。

“今天旅店生意不错？”

“倒没有，即使是旺季，也很少有客人到我们这里来住。多数是本地人来泡了温泉吃了饭便回家去了。”

“原来是这样。”

“不过巧的是，就在客人您来前不久，正好有一位外地客人也住了进来。”

“确实是巧。”

闲聊了几句，很快三人就进了房间。浩一翻开钱夹，给服务生一沓厚厚的小费。过了不久店家带着服务生亲自上房间来感谢，又是一阵客套话，这才给了浩一和容子一阵子清净的时间。

02

店员介绍道，北山温泉是能给肌肤补充水分的天然温泉*，当地的年轻女孩都非常欣赏。容子听着开心，总算能一扫旅途的疲惫。店里除了他们，和先来的一位客人，就没有其他人了，浩一付了一大笔钱，包下了一间带小庭院的小浴场。店员给他们温了一瓶清酒送进了房间。

容子脚上肿起了水泡，好在还没有磨破，淋浴时的水柱敲打着反而让她觉得有被按摩的感觉。盘起长发，解开毛巾，踏进浴池时舒服得长叹了一口气。容子转头看见浴室门帘上映出的浩一的身影，想了想又解开了盘起的头发。

等浩一也结束淋浴时，容子已经在滚烫的池子里昏昏欲睡。又长又多的头发散开在水面上，合着容子白皙精致的面孔，确实是一副绝美的场景。浩一踏进池子，容子也乍地被惊醒，她用手指虚掩口，打了个小哈欠。散发虽美，但湿湿的发梢贴着她脖颈时坚硬又带刺的微弱痛感又让她格外不舒服。

“不嫌难受么？扎起来吧。”浩一看她左扭右扭拨弄着头发，忍不住开口。

容子垂下头，眼中闪过一丝不屑，还是听话地用手腕上的发圈把长发盘了起来。她故意伸长了脖子，想让浩一看到她修长的天鹅颈。后者却专注地用毛巾沾湿热水，敷上后颈使僵硬的肌肉得以舒缓。容子也无法表示什么，只是凑过去给他搓背时的力道又重了几分。

晚饭的亮点是当地的舟盛刺身，新鲜的真鲷、鰤鱼，河鲈鱼和琥珀鱼码在船型容器上，配小虾、海胆、马蹄螺，墨鱼和扇贝，佐以紫苏叶和白萝卜丝，边上摆了一棵山葵茎和鲛鲨鱼皮磨板。浩一选了当地特色的出云荞麦面和作主食，配上天妇罗拼盘。容子则是选了鹅肝牛排和土豆沙拉，后又点了树莓冰淇淋作饭后甜点。

“需要拍照么？”浩一问。

容子想了想，看看那卖相着实普通，便说：“不用，你吃吧。”

浩一大口大口地进食，不等容子的牛排上来，就把荞麦面吃掉了大半。

“你这么饿？”容子忍不住发问，语气有些不耐烦。

“普通的速度吧这是。”他不以为然，“不用着急，等会我喝点酒等你。”

容子心中不满，听他这么说更加觉得受到了侮辱——他这种说法似乎在暗示这个等待是一件多么屈尊降贵的事情。浩一喝着方才送来的本地酒，边喝边咋舌。放了这许久，温度已经趋于常温，口感没有热酒温润，也没有冷酒清爽。趁着店员给容子上菜，又点了两大杯芋烧酒。容子憋着火气，安安静静地进食，浩一也没有觉察到她的心情，也只是默默喝酒，手上翻着一本比手掌大一些的小说本。

等容子终于吃得差不多，用湿巾按了按嘴唇，从手袋里到处一面小手镜仔细检查自己的妆容。食物下肚后她的心情好了不少，只当先前浩一是不解风情，不值得让她计较，而这后头才是重头戏。她正要开口相邀。

“你先上房间去吧，我把这本看完，等会可能还吃点。”浩一摇了摇酒杯里的冰块，没有抬头看她，“累了就先睡吧，不用等我了。”

看着容子气急败坏离开的身影，浩一撇了撇嘴，把酒杯里剩下的一点一饮而尽。

而后他确实又点了一份咖喱乌冬和纳豆生鸡蛋拌饭。这两份食物让他的整个口腔都变得黏黏糊糊的，只能把没喝完的本地酒倒进还剩一点冰块的酒杯里，没有兑水，就这么灌了两大口，才把那股子黏意给压了下去。他连着看了几个短篇故事，趁着酒意竟生出了些疯狂的念头。浩一强压着念头，又往后翻了翻，最后一个故事的开场也是在一家旅馆里，他不由自主地把自己代入进去，却怎么也不敢再看下去，就怕自己干出同样的事情来。

该干的事情，必须想清楚，策划好，才能干下去。浩一警告自己。

他强撑着站起了身，头脑有些昏昏沉沉的。他把书和手机随手放进包里，拉上拉链，提到饭厅的玄关，穿上了鞋却忘了把包带走。

迷迷糊糊走上二楼，温暖的壁灯在他醉眼里格外地旖旎暧昧。

“1218……1218……”他摸索着墙壁往前走，嘴里念叨着房间号。

终于让他摸到了房间的门口，他抬眼趁着壁灯的亮光看了看旧金属制的门牌，扣扣扣地敲了敲门。

“开门啊，容子。”他喊道。

只听得房内噔噔几声，似乎是容子急急忙忙从内室跑出来的声音。浩一扶着门框，晚上进食太多还喝了很多酒，竟有些头晕反胃的不适感。紧接着门从里面被打开，浩一抬头，惊讶地看见了一张他以为不会再看到的脸。

那是容子那位死去的前男友的脸。

03

“你、你怎么在这里…？”浩一的酒意顿时醒了一半，颤着手抓上对方的手臂。

他还记得三个月前的那次聚会，那个突发事件，手术室门前的红灯和冰凉的死亡通知。现在活生生的人就站在他面前，他不敢相信。那他做这一切还有什么意义？他忍不住抓着这个人的肩头摇晃，想确认他的存在。

“先生，您是不是认错人了。”那个人说。

醉醺醺的浩一被扶到了房间里。那人环视了一下四周，还是把浩一扶到了床上。趁着浩一难受地揉着太阳穴，他去接了一杯温水，湿了一条热毛巾，给他递了过去。

“抱歉，我失态了。”那一口软软的福井腔说明了一切。他接过毛巾，把脸埋了进去。他坐下来后清醒了大半，看着这人忙碌着给他接水湿毛巾的身影，和若隐若现的侧脸，虽然和那位有七分相似，但确实是不同的两个人。

“我是今天刚入住1218的佐藤浩一，”他在身上摸了摸，“抱歉，我好像把提包落在饭厅了。如果在身边的话也许我还能给你一张我的名片。”浩一解释了一下，大概是担心这个年轻人把他当成闯空门的小偷，又或者是神经错乱的醉鬼。

“啊！原来是这样。我这里是1213号房间，兴许是你看错了。”那个人了然道，“我也是今天刚来的，是来旅行的。”

这家旅馆的设计比较不同。因占地面积比较小，腾出了一层作大厅和浴场，二层就是全部的住客房间。浩一和容子住的是豪华套间，是和室，带着巨大的落地飘窗，傍晚时甚至还可以看见夕阳。这个年轻人住的就是一件普通的洋室，只有一张单人床，除了一个放行李的台子以外没有什么其他的家具。浩一想，他大约是来穷游的学生。

“未请教怎么称呼？”浩一定定地看着这张脸，“如果可以的话，希望能请你吃一顿饭，以表达我的歉意。”

“您称呼我为雅人就可以，全名是片濑雅人。不瞒您说我盘缠已经花得差不多了，如果您愿意请我吃饭真的非常感谢。”

雅人见浩一没有急着要回房间的意思，干脆也坐到了床上和他聊起了天。浩一得知，雅人是福井市的高中生，刚足18岁，和两个朋友一起出来旅行，却因另外二人有急事先走，便只留他一人继续计划好的行程。

“我方才是把你认错成我的一位后辈了。”浩一忍不住倾诉。

“是嘛，那一定是一位非常帅气的人了。”雅人开起了玩笑，意在自夸。

“是啊，他可是一位演员呢。”他回忆起那人的音容笑貌，禁不住一阵鼻酸，“如果他没有死的话。”

雅人被吓了一跳。仔细回想了一下，确实前阵子在便利店打工时看见一位年轻演员因哮喘而猝死的新闻报道，当时一起打工的前辈还笑着说那位演员似乎和雅人长得有几分相似。雅人看见面前这位忍不住又拿毛巾捂了捂脸的可怜人，只当他是因为深刻的友情，才为那个演员深夜买醉，还将自己误认成那位友人。

“节哀顺变。”雅人拍了拍他的背，“世事无常，我也是从小体弱，哪天就这么离开人世也说不定。”

“你倒是很看得开。”

“不是有地狱么，死亡，不就是从人间换到地狱去活么。”

雅人打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝地和浩一说着旅途的见闻。说起同行的两个女孩子，实际上是一对秘而不宣的情侣，分别借着雅人这个幌子瞒着各自的父母才能在一起交往。这回出来旅行也是多亏了雅人的帮忙。经过了一段长长的旅行，来到大国主大神的面前，两人才终于决定要回家与父母摊牌，才终于坚定了要光明正大在一起的决心。

“实不相瞒，我从前对她们确实抱有些偏见，也是带着看笑话的想法去当她们的幌子。但是看见她们在大国主大神面前紧紧拉着手，我仿佛懂了什么，又什么也没懂。我和她们在出云大社分别，大国主大神是结缘的神，一定会保佑她们的。”

浩一听得心中一荡，又想起了伤心事来，强打着精神接上话头：“明天若是有机会，我也去一趟出云大社。”

“哈哈，如果她们最终还是分开了，我死后见到大国主大神一定要当面指责他白吃祭祀。”

雅人三句话不离死亡，令浩一心中有些发寒。结合他刚刚自称从小体弱，说不准他有什么慢性病，或者遗传病什么的缠身。

“听你的意思，是有心上人了吗？”雅人问。

浩一心想，次日还要与他一同进餐，肯定要让他见到容子，所以不能说的太多。

“其实我是和我的女友一起来的。”

“原来如此，那你一定很喜欢她了。愿意为她去祭拜神灵，一定是很喜欢的了。”

“是的。”他顿了一下，“我喜欢她。”

雅人笑了笑，正想说话。突然脸色一变，捂着心口歪倒在床上。

04

救护车赶到时已经过了午夜十二点，距离浩一从1213号房跑出来时，过去了二十分钟。

旅店开得偏僻，店家也不认识附近懂医的居民。浩一求救完后，凭着经验扶着雅人的上身让他平躺在床上，下巴朝天，好让他能吸入足够的空气。雅人颤着绀紫色的嘴唇，磕磕巴巴地指引浩一去他行李箱里找到了硝酸甘油。浩一取出一片放在他舌下含服，看着手表掐着时间，又另外含服了两次，这才听见远处传来救护车微弱又尖利的呼喊声。把雅人送上车时，他的绞痛已经缓解了许多，但还是有些眩晕，心率居高不下。

浩一和雅人都知道刚才发生了什么，但店家不知道。他只知道本来应该住在1218号房的佐藤先生从相隔较远的1213号房里出来，还说片濑先生突发了心脏病。他甚至怀疑是佐藤来者不拒，见到片濑年轻帅气便起了色心，正想霸王硬上弓时才逼得片濑心脏病发作。

店家偷偷地凑到片濑的耳边问需不需要报警，得到了不需要的回应，这也没能让他打消对浩一的戒心。

“店家。”浩一叫了一声。

店家顿时觉得有些心虚，不敢直言去看浩一，唯唯诺诺地应声问浩一有什么需要。

“我还是陪片濑君去一趟医院，麻烦你和我的女伴说一声。怎么说片濑君也是在和我说话的时候发病的，如果他的亲人真的追究责任，我也逃不脱干系。还有，如果…”他停了停，“我考虑了一下，你还是去让我的女伴登记一下身份信息，以免真的出了什么事你不好和警察交代。”

店家垂下了头，觉得自己刚才对佐藤浩一的怀疑简直是莫名其妙，佐藤不光为刚认识不久的穷学生劳心劳力，还为自己这个店家着想。他连忙应下，给浩一递了一张店里的名片，这样也比较方便联系。

一路上随车医生给雅人吸了点氧，看他的心率降了一些，才对他做了一些简单的病情询问。实际上这时候先前服用的药物已经起了作用，他的意识也比较清醒。浩一这才知道，因为旅途将尽，他身上的钱也所剩无几，所以近段时间的饮食也十分不规律。尤其是发病的这天，他为了省一点路费，硬是用脚走了五站路，到了旅店时吃了不少顶饱的面食，又灌下许多不要钱的浓茶。医生连连斥责，明知自己心脏不好还这么糟践自己的身体，活该半夜发病。

浩一心想，果然和他猜想的差不离。

雅人还很不舒服，说话说得很慢，等说完这些时救护车已经开到了医院门口。几个值班的医务人员从急诊处迎了出来，小心翼翼地扶着担架，把雅人放上病床。浩一没有跟着他们走，手上拿着刚刚从雅人的行李里找出来的证件和一些零钱去给他挂号办住院手续。确认了两遍信息，护士拿了一条腕带，领着浩一去雅人的病房。

“抱歉，太麻烦你了。”雅人这才能好好感谢一下浩一。他平躺在床上，医生交代最好不要把调床板。

浩一突然有些茫然，不知道该说些什么，只是让他不要想太多。

电话突然响了起来，把浩一吓了一跳。他赶紧拿手机出来按了静音键，仔细一看，居然是容子打来的。

“喂，我到医院门口了，你出来一下好吗？”她有些心虚，“我没有带钱。”

浩一心知肚明，容子身上没有钱。从他和容子认识以来，容子几乎就没有在自己面前掏过钱包，他看透不说透。

“是您的女友吗？”雅人好奇心十足，“她一定是担心您的安全了，才大半夜追出来。”

“大概是吧。”浩一挠了挠头。

付了车费，把容子带上来之后，他的神情已经没有和雅人单独相处时的轻松，反而格外地拘束紧张。容子倒像是松了一口气，大概是在想店家果然没有骗自己，然后大大方方地和雅人打起了招呼。

“抱歉这么晚还来打扰你。”

“没事没事，很高兴见到您。”雅人有些害羞，见到容子才心想佐藤先生的眼光真好。容子出门出得急忙，穿了一条修身的黑色的波点鱼尾连衣裙，披了一件半透明的披肩，隐隐约约露出雪白的脖颈。恬静的脸庞，配上温柔有礼的笑容，是雅人身边从未有过的年青成熟女性。柔柔的香气飘散过来，不禁让他心神一荡。他不禁瞥了一眼浩一，发现后者定定地盯着容子，这才垂下了眼。

“容子小姐才是，这么晚了还特意来医院，一定是担心佐藤先生吧。”

“是啊。还有就是留我一个人在旅店我可害怕啦，还是待在他身边让人安心一点。”

“您和佐藤先生真的很相爱啊。”

“是啊。”容子十分惊喜，她还从来没有感觉到浩一对她有多热烈的爱，这下从这位年轻人口中说出来，虽然让她觉得怪异，但是又极有可能是浩一对他说了什么。

“真好啊。”雅人感慨，“你们什么时候结婚，一定要让我去喝喜酒啊。”

容子这下说不出话了。

“准备了。”说话的竟是一直安静的浩一。

“我们准备就结婚了。”

05

七年之后。

还有两周有余，就是他们的结婚纪念日，也正是他们第十套房子的签约日。

七年前浩一和容子结了婚，浩一以结婚礼物为由，直接全款给容子买了三套房子。容子当时又惊又喜，看着产权书眼泪直流，嘴里说着我爱你，心里想着自己的梦想终于实现了。接下来的每一年结婚纪念日，浩一都要送容子一套房。起初容子还十分激动，到后来直接当成了像买一件衣服一样的随便之物。

容子凭着这一点，在富太太圈子里顶有面子。浩一也许比不上其他富太太的丈夫们富有，对容子的心意却是谁也比不上的。美和子太太曾经拿着这事，回家揪着丈夫的耳朵就骂，最终也只是换得一条碎钻镶的项链。

容子瞒着浩一，预定了七年前那家北山温泉的房间。这几年的纪念日都被浩一繁忙的工作打扰，夫妻俩不能好好地放一个假。容子提前打听到那几日浩一正好结束一个项目， 又近一周的休息时间，这才大着胆子自作主张。

浩一从来不觉得自己在那里留下过什么美好的回忆，当时照料完雅人，等到他的家长来接他，浩一就因为工作上的事情赶回东京去了。容子却觉得正是因为那次意外之旅，她才得以和浩一结婚，更加感激当时给了助攻的雅人。这么多年来，容子和浩一都没有跟雅人断了联系。也正因为如此，雅人也经介绍在东京定居了下来，现在大学毕业三年，已经有了一份稳定的工作。

得知自己无意间被安排了旅游行程的浩一内心毫无波动，和秘书确认了一下之后的安排，也就任由容子收拾行李去了。

重访北山温泉不如七年前那么辛苦，这回两人直接开了一辆7座的商务车去。令浩一感到意外的是，雅人也说要来重温旧事，约定了次日他乘电车来，与浩一和容子一起参拜出云大社。

北山温泉还开在原来的位置，这些年来也经历过两次大装修，店员换了好几批，店家倒是始终是原来那一个。店家见到浩一和容子，使劲回忆了一下，才终于想起是多年前的客户。

“您竟然还认得出我们？”浩一问。

“呀~这么美丽的夫人可不多见。”店家笑眯眯地回答，实际上前几日容子打电话来预订的时候他就被勾起了当年的回忆。容子毫不吝啬，直接预订了三天的豪华套房，浩一也凭着习惯，给了店员一份数额不小的小费。

几乎没有印象了的1218号房还是原来的摆设，许多家具虽然有更新，还是沿用了以前的款式。浩一站在巨大的落地飘窗前遥看远处的矮山，容子脱下轻薄的遮阳外套，挽上了他的手臂，头也轻轻靠在了浩一的肩头。

“日子过得真快呀，都要七周年了。”

“哦？我倒觉得过得太慢了。”容子没听懂他想表达什么，侧过头去看他的脸色。

浩一转过身去面对容子，亲吻她的侧脸。容子闭上眼享受他的爱抚，柔荑环上了他的腰…

两人温存了一晚上，次日就是与雅人约定好一起参拜出云大社的日子。

在电车站见到雅人时，浩一着实惊讶了一番。当年说是与那位有七分相像的面庞，经过岁月的打磨也只剩下了三分，唯有一双眼睛还是那么炯炯有神。不过那位过世时也只有22岁，若是能活到现在，也许还是会像一点。

雅人时隔多年再见容子，心中还是忍不住一阵悸动，然而成年人的自制力还是很好地发挥了作用。容子今日穿了一件黑色的针织衫，领口和袖口点缀着两排珍珠和水钻相间的装饰，配上一条长及脚踝的雪纺裙，脚上为了方便走路，穿了矮方根的系带凉鞋。站在仅年长她三岁的浩一旁边，显得容子格外清纯可人。

容子热情地和雅人打招呼，白皙的手掌轻拍他的手臂，称赞他体格似乎又高大了许多。不等雅人回应，有邮件传到了容子的手机上。特殊的铃声让她急忙掏出来确认，看仔细了后才欣喜若快地抱紧浩一的手臂。

“板桥区的那套房子，产权书已经出了！”

“是吗？”浩一温柔地看着她。

“佐藤先生对容子小姐真好啊。”看着浩一和容子恩爱的模样，雅人心里有些说不出的滋味，想着自己若是有了很爱很爱的对象，也未必会给她买那么多房子。

“我们赶紧进去吧，等会人多了就不方便了。”容子拉着浩一的手，脸上尽是幸福之貌。

走过铜鸟居，从三结的注连绳下走过，容子拿出早就准备好的五円硬币分给浩一和雅人。她率先上前，拜了两拜，拍了两次手，又拜了一拜。雅人也学着她的动作参拜。容子参拜完了神灵，回头去看周围的景观。

浩一不慌不忙，上前拜了两拜，多拍了两次手，又拜了一拜。他双手合十，闭眼默念心愿，脑海中只见方才鸟居旁的兔子石雕化为真身向他跑来。他惊喜地睁开眼。

“容子。”他喊了一声，容子疑惑地转身，“我的愿望已经实现了。”

“是什么愿望？”容子有些期待他的答案。

“我爱你。”

一阵风吹来，吹不动4.5吨重的注连绳，在穿过狭长的空间时呜呜作响。

什么也没发生。

06 浩一的日记节选与尾声

5月1日：  
龙介又和那个女人吵架了。我除了说几句无聊的话安慰他，什么也做不了。我想劝他和那个女人分手，可我要以什么立场说那句话？要说我喜欢他吗？

5月3日：  
龙介和那个女人又吵架了。他的脸色很不好，他说最近拍摄压力也很大，有时候挺不住还需要气雾剂来缓解。我过几天得给他多买一点气雾剂才好，不然他自己不会照顾自己，那个女人更加不会。

5月5日：  
明天是浩美的生日，龙介一定会去，没准还要带着那女人一起去。虽然能见到龙介是很好，但是一想到要见到那个女人我就浑身不舒服。希望明天能看见龙介的脸色好一点。

5月6日：（聚会中随手记录）  
龙介的脸色看上去好多了。

5月7日：  
不可置信！不可置信！ 不可置信！（笔迹凌乱）本来活生生的一个人，就这么离开了，这让我怎么相信。我不应该和他说我没有喜欢的人，我应该告诉他，可这话永远说不出口了。  
都是那个女人的错，她居然不知道龙介之前喷过气雾剂，她也不知道气雾剂喷太多会致命的吗！  
不可原谅。

5月13日：  
今天是龙介的葬礼。  
那个不知廉耻的女人，以为我看不出来她的把戏，当着龙介遗体的面对我挤眉弄眼。但这似乎是个机会，为了报仇，龙介会原谅我的。

6月3日：  
我和她上床了，真是令人作呕。我掐着她的脖子看着她涨红脸，就想这样把她掐死。但是不行，时机还没有成熟，我必须策划一个完美的方案，我可以做到。  
报完这个仇，我会带着龙介的那一份活下去。

8月17日：  
她说想去旅游，我同意了，但是没有做任何预订。我让她收拾两天过夜的行李，去岛根。那里没有她的亲戚朋友，一畑电车的一路荒无人烟，这个地方非常好。我准备了两种伪造成事故的方法，这个地方正适合。

8月19日：  
事情有变化。我本来想今天动手，计划好了让秘书打电话告知我有工作就可以赶回东京制造不在场证明。但是昨晚那个长得很像你的人打乱了我的计划，今天没能动手。另外，那个女人见到他时居然毫不惊讶，想必是早就把你忘了。想想这才过了多久，你要是知道那个女人这么朝三暮四一定会很失望吧。  
*我遇见了一位穿着狩衣的奇人，说我中了咒…

8月25日：  
我向那个女人求婚了。憎恨的人，憎恨的人，就只有她一个人了。为了解这个咒，我得留着她，她还有用。  
我测试过两回，这个咒确实是真的。如果我不解开这个咒，我就不能和你结缘。我去了一次神社，投了好多次硬币，神灵一次也没有回应我的请求。

七年后的8月25日（于旅店）：  
我的咒终于解开了，大国主大神终于回应我了。我对那个女人说了谎，没有人遭到天罚，我没有，那个女人没有，片濑雅人也没有。真的是解开了，我终于可以为你报仇了。这些年来我每天都在提醒自己不要忘了对那个女人的恨意，果真凭着这点恨意，我走到了今天。  
今天是盂兰盆节，你一定是回到人世间来游玩了一番，你一向是最爱玩乐的人。既然你要回去了，就带着我一起去吧，龙介。

尾声：

“亲爱的，你在写什么？”容子围着浴巾朝他走过来，热水蒸得她全身都红扑扑的。

浩一合上红色封面的日记本，微笑地看着她，把她搂到大腿上侧坐着。手指解开她虚系着的浴巾，露出丰满的胸部和纤细的腰肢。容子慌张地去看没有拉上帘子的飘窗，外头黑洞洞一片，空无一人，但她就是觉得毛骨悚然。

容子强装镇定，拉着浩一的手要让他到内室去，可浩一却纹丝不动。

“我要和我的爱人一起归去了，你便也跟来吧。”

容子看着他越发狰狞的脸，尖叫出声。


End file.
